A Light in the Dark
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Blake has a nightmare. Yang wakes up because of it, and decides to help her partner feel better.
1. Chapter 1

The street is empty. The only sings of life there are some crows on the dead trees that line the street. Everything is also very quiet. It is so quiet; Blake can swear she can hear her own heartbeat in her chest. The sky is dark and grey, covered by dark clouds. Blake starts to walk down the street, seeing if she can find anyone. Everything seems familiar; she just can't remember how she knows this place. The houses that are there, all of which are in varying degree of decay, are void of any life inside. As Blake walks down the dead, empty, street, she can feel the crows' eyes watching her every move.

There is one house that stops Blake in her tracks. It is the most rundown of them all. The white paint is starting to peel off of the house. Widows are cracked and broken; shutters hang loosely off of the windows. Some of the shingles on the roof have fallen off. They lie among some worn down toys in the yellow grass below. There is a wooden fence that goes around the house. It is the only thing that is not broken. Blake pushes the door of the fence open, and starts to walk up the stairs. They creak as her weight is put down on them. There is no railing for her to hold onto. It is also on the ground.

Blake stops at the door. There is an ominous feeling in the air. The back of her mind tells her not to open the door. It tells her to get away when she can. But Blake wants to know what is behind the door. This place is so familiar. She reaches out for the gold door knob. Twisting it, Blake pushes the door open. It creaks as Blake pushes it. The first thing she enters to is a dusty hall with some stairs. There is also an opening in the wall, leading to another room. Something tells her that she should go up the stairs, however. They too creak as Blake walks up them.

Upstairs, there is another hallway. Her legs begin to move down the hall, taking her to a door. The door, like a lot of things in the place, is wooden and has some flower stickers on it. Blake reaches down to open the door. She steps inside the room. It is brighter then everything else she has seen. The walls are painted pink, showing that this is a young girl's room. There are dolls, toys, and books scattered about the white carpeted floor. To the side of the room, is a twin size bed, all made up nice.

Blake walks over to the bed. There is a small, black cat stuff animal in the middle of it. It looks like whoever owns this stuff animal, has had to for a long time. One of its eyes is missing, the color is starting to fade, and there are many stitches on it, from where it must have been sewn up. Blake looks around the room again. There are many books in the room. Some on the floor, some on selves, and on some wedged in between other places. Whoever sleeps here, must really like to read.

The sound of the door opening makes Blake jump. She turns her head to see a younger version of herself standing in the door frame. The younger Blake walks more into the room, and shuts the door behind her. She walks over to her older self.

"Whatcha doin'?" The younger Blake asks.

"I'm looking around. I can't seem to know where I am, even though this place is really familiar." Blake tells her younger self.

"You're in my room."

"That's right. This is my room when I was little." Blake looks down at the stuff animal in her hands "And this is Salem."

"Yep. He helps keep the monster away."

Blake places Salem back down on the bed. She then kneels down so she is face to face with her younger self. She rubs the top of the young girl's head, which causes the child to giggle with glee.

"I forgot that I had short hair when I was a kid." Blake says.

"Why do you wear a bow?" The young Blake asks.

"You should know why." Blake sighs.

The younger girl frowns. Her ears are flat on her head with sadness at what her older self just told her. She wraps her arms around Blake's chest, hugging her.

"Hugs make everything better." She tells her older self.

Blake can't help but smile at the child's attempt to make her happy. She returns the hug and stands up with her younger self in her arms.

"They do." She tells the child. "Hey, do you mind helping me look more around? I need to find my friends. They must be worried sick about me."

"Sure." Her younger self says.

The young Blake jumps out of Blake's arms. She leads Blake back down the stairs, out of the house. The two walk down the street. There are even more crows in the trees then form when Blake first came here. Blake starts to get chills down her spine. Something is not right. The crows don't make a sound, they don't even move. All they do is watch Blake, waiting for something.

Suddenly, Blake's younger self stops short. Blake nearly falls over the child.

"What's the matter?" Blake asks.

Her younger self does not answer. Blake follows the child's horrified gaze down the street. Blake's eyes widen with fear. There, yards away from the two, are a group of people, of humans. They look like shadows and have evil smirks on their faces. Blake stands in front of her younger self, shielding her. The group starts to move towards the two.

"Just stay behind me, okay?" Blake tells the child.

The young Blake nods. Blake reaches behind her, about to draw out her weapon to defend herself. She does not find it. Her weapon is not there.

"Oh shit!" She says as the group nears her.

Before she has time to react, one of the humans grabs her, and throws her to the ground. Blake gasps when she falls, the air in her lungs leaving her. Another human pins her down, making sure that she can't get up. Blake looks at the shadowy human that pins her down. It smiles evilly back at her. Blake tries to kick it off of her, but her legs only go through the shadow. She starts to look around for her younger self, but finds that she has disappeared.

Out of nowhere, one of the crows flies down at Blake. It cuts her on the cheek with one of its sharp wings. Blake can't defend herself from the crows that know start to come down at her. The shadows of the humans all stand around her as the crows fly down, cutting Blake. Soon, both the shadows and crows engulf Blake into darkness.

* * *

**Another bumblebee fic! this one will be three chapters long. This might not get updated for a bit, because i got a crap ton of request on tumblr to do. Anyway, enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's eyes fly open. She looks around, not knowing where she is at the moment. She looks around, trying to find her surroundings, when she sees a dark shadow hovering over her. Before she can focus her eyes to see who it is, she instinctively swipes at it. The shadow falls off of her bed, onto the ground with a thud. Blake sits up. Her heart is beating like crazy, and her breaths are fast and short. She looks around again. Blake sees two beds across from her, both being occupied by someone. The occupants are Ruby and Weiss, her teammates.

_I'm in the dorm room? _Blake thinks to herself.

Everything is a blur. Wasn't she just at her home? Why is she here? Blake thinks, and realizes that she has just woken up from a dream, a nightmare to be exact. She being back at her house, seeing her younger self, and being attacked by both crows and humans, all of that was a horrible dream. None of that was real.

There is a sound of a moan. An arm then suddenly appears on her bed, followed by Yang's head. She has her other hand holding her right cheek. There is some pain on her face.

"Damn Blake, you really know how to pack a punch." Yang tells Blake.

"Are you okay Yang?" Blake asks.

Yang nods. She pulls the rest of her body up on Blake's bed. She is still holding her cheek. Blake removes her partner's hand from her cheek. There are four scratch marks there. Blake gently rubs her thumb over the mark; it causes Yang to flinch.

"S-Sorry." Blake says.

"Nah, it fine. They just sting a bit. It's nothing to worry about. What about you? Are you okay? I heard you thrashing in you sleep, so I came to wake you up, but you woke up when I was about to. That's when you lashed out at me." Yang tells Blake.

"I had a nightmare. That's must be why I was thrashing. I only hit you because I still wasn't thinking straight at that time."

"Guess I should have been more careful. How bad was the nightmare? I'm guessing it was bad."

"Yeah…Yeah it was…"

"Huh…Hey, Blake, you're hands are shaking."

Blake looks down at her hands. They are indeed shaking. She is still shaken up from the nightmare. Yang takes Blake's hands in her own hands, and kisses her partners shaking hands.

"You want me to make you some tea? I bet it will help calm you down." Yang says to Blake.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Blake answers.

"No problem. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Yang places down a cup of tea on the table. The two are in the lunch room. Yang sits on top of the table, while Blake sits on the bench of the table.

"I hope I made it right. I never made tea before." Yang informs her partner.

"It's fine. I'm sure that it tastes just fine." Blake says.

Yang grins while Blake starts to drink the tea. It is a bit watery. Yang must have taken out the bag too soon. Other than that, the tea is fine. It is nice and warm, which makes Blake relax. Yang doesn't bother to say anything as Blake drinks her tea. She wants to know what type of nightmare Blake had that caused her to be so afraid, that she would lash out. But she also does not want to say anything that would cause Blake to freak out again.

"I know you are being polite in not asking, which I thank you for, but you can if you want." Blake says to Yang.

"I always forget to can read people easily." Yang says "Okay, so, what was your nightmare about?"

"I was walking down my old street, the one I grew up on. I found my house, and started to look around. As I was looking, my younger self appeared. I left the house with her, and then…" Blake takes a deep sigh "Some shadows of what looked to be people, humans, came into view. They came after us. One of them pinned me to the ground, and all of a sudden, the crows that where in the trees started to attack. I looked around for my younger self, but I couldn't find her. The crows kept attacking till everything turned black. I woke up, and you know the rest."

"Damn, that does sound like a bad nightmare. Do you get nightmares a lot?"

"I do. I get them a lot, though they are starting to become more infrequent. Sometimes, they are far less as bad as the one I had tonight. Other times…they are much worse."

Yang bites her lip. Blake has had worse nightmares than the one she had tonight? Do all of them involve some form of human overpowering Blake, making her helpless to do anything? Yang would not be surprised if they are like that. She looks over to Blake. She can see that some tears are starting to fall down her partner's face.

"Yang?" Blake says, not looking up.

"Yeah Blake?" Yang answers.

"Why is it that we, the faunus, are attack? We've done nothing wrong, yet we are treated like we are nothing. Why is that?"

"I-I don't. Some people just have it in their mindset that humans are better than the faunus."

"_GODDAMN IT!_" Blake shouts, slamming her fist down on the table. "God-fucking-damn it. Just why?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Yang sighs.

Blake starts to curse under her breath. More tears are starting to come down her face as she curses and says 'why'. Yang sits down next to Blake. She wraps her arms around her crying partner. She lets Blake bury her face in her shoulder. Yang starts to rub her partner's back.

"Shh. It's okay." Yang says to Blake; she takes a breath before she starts to sing.

_ "Don't worry about the dark; I will light up the night with the love on my heart. I will burn like the sun, I will keep you safe and warm. Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life gold."_

Blake looks up at Yang, who smiles down at her. Yang wipes away some of Blake's tears before she starts to sing again.

_"Don't worry, I've got you; Nothing will ever harm you. I'm close by, I'll stay here; through all things, I will be near. Close your eyes, don't you cry. Love's around you; in time you'll fly."_

As Yang sings to her, Blake's eyes start to droop. Between wrapped up in Yang's warm arms and her singing, she is starting to fall back asleep. Blake fears that she'll have another nightmare, but being near Yang makes her feel safe.

_"I will be there to take all your fears away. With a touch of my hand, I will turn your life to gold. With a touch of my hand, I'll turn your life to gold."_

Yang finishes her song. She looks back down at Blake. She finds that Blake is fast asleep in her arms. She can feel that Blake is holding to her tightly, fearing something. Yang places a kiss on top of Blake's head.

"I'll take you back to your bed and stay there with you tonight. Maybe I can keep the nightmares away." Yang whispers to the sleeping Blake.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Yes, Yang is singing Gold to Blake~. **


End file.
